Shattered
by Thought
Summary: It's D'Argo and Chiana. It's Zhaan and Stark. It's my first Farscape fic, and it's all Sky Queen's fault!


Shattered  
  
By: Thought  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. Nope, I really don't.  
  
A/N: It's AU. Ok? It's AU. Got that? Good. Ok, let's just say that Stark didn't leave after the Gamac base thing. And is it just me, or did Zhaan and D'Argo have something going on in the first little bit of the series?  
  
This was written in response to a challenge placed before me by my friend Sky Queen, to write a romance involving no super-powered beings. She never said anything about aliens. And, ok, it's more angst than romance, but whatever. Also, I've been looking, and there are a shockingly small number of Stark/Zhaan stories out there! C'mon guys, the world can't all be John and Aeryn, write Zhaan and Stark! Lol  
  
Summery: It's Chiana/D'Argo. It's Zhaan/Stark. It's my first Farscape story, and it's all Sky Queen's fault!  
  
*^*^*^*^  
  
Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall . . .  
  
How much pain is one soul meant to bare? This is but one of the many questions that flood her mind as she quietly places her few belongings into a small pack. Her herbs, candles, robes, and her dagger. She leaves the pulse-pistil on the bed, for 'he' was the one who gave it to her, and she cannot afford to think of him if she is to go through with this. She knew, as soon as Chiana came on board, that she would not stay much longer. How can she, when the man whom she loves is falling for the young, gray-skinned thief? Does he even know what their shameless flirting is doing to her? And more importantly, does he even care?  
  
Humpty Dumpty had a great fall . . .  
  
She knows even before he rings the door chime that it is him on the other side of the door. For one second, she thinks of ignoring him, or telling him to leave her alone, but some rational sense of courtesy interjects, and she moves to the door.  
  
"Come in, D'Argo." Her voice is soft, and she is surprised by the calmness of her tone.  
  
He enters, moving with the grace of the warrior he is. His eyes take in her cell, the bag on the bed, the discarded weapon. And then he turns that steady gaze on her, and it is all she can do not to cry at the emotion she sees reflected in his eyes.  
  
"You are leaving." It is a statement, not a question, and the deep voice which utters the words still sends a shiver up her spine.  
  
"Yes." She affirms, voice and expression neutral. And she is proud of herself, for keeping up this facade, while inside her emotions are roiling like a stormy sea.  
  
""I..." he searches for the correct words to let her know how he feels, but comes up dry.  
  
"You are happy with her." She finishes for him, and there is not a hint of accusation in her voice as she gently strokes his cheek. "And I am happy for you both, sweet D'Argo. But I can not stay."  
  
"Zhaan...please...you do not have to leave..." he is fishing for some way to convince her to stay, but she quiets him with a light brush of her finger across his lips.  
  
"Don't." she whispers. "I understand."  
  
He catches her hand in his own larger one, and presses it to his heart. "I'm sorry." He tells her.  
  
For just this second, she lets herself enjoy the feel of her skin so close to his, only separated by a layer of fabric. But only for a second. She draws her hand away and smiles once again at him. "Do not be sorry for love, D'Argo." She chides gently. "Love is a beautiful thing, and should be cherished."  
  
"Yes." He nods, and squares his shoulders. "And I hope, Zhaan, that you will one day find someone worthy to love you, and that you may reciprocate the feeling, and experience the joy it brings." And he walks from her quarters without a backwards glance.  
  
And all the king's horses, and all the king's men Couldn't put Humpty together again . . .  
  
The planet was crowded, with too many different alien species to count. It would be the perfect place to get lost. or hide. She walked with the others, smiling and laughing like everything was normal. D'Argo was chatting animatedly with Chiana, apparently not thinking that this might be where Zhaan intended to leave them. It had, after all, been over a weeken since their talk, and she expects he thinks she had changed her mind.  
  
She breaks away from the group, about an arn into their stay on the planet. Looking back one last time on the closest thing she has had to a family in a long time, she feels a tearing pang of sadness rip at her heart. She knows, however, that to stay with them would simply prolong her torture. She walks slowly away, blending in to the crowd, becoming just another figure in the masses.  
  
It is at a small cafe, about five arns later that he finds her. She had not expected to see anyone from Moya again, so the appearance of one of her crew, especially Stark, Chrichton's cellmate on the Gamac base, is quite a shock to her. She looks up from the tabletop, staring into his half masked face. He returns the gaze, the madness which sometimes permeates his one visible eye gone.  
  
"Come back." It is softly uttered, so she has to strain to hear it over the noise of the other patrons of the cafe. She shakes her head.  
  
"I can not," she tells him firmly. "I can not face them."  
  
Somehow, she knows that he knows exactly which "them" she had been referring to. "So you are just going to run away?" he challenges her, never taking his gaze from her.  
  
"Not running...I am avoiding an uncomfortable situation." She tenses slightly.  
  
"By running away from it." And she knows he has won, but she still denies it.  
  
"No!" Her fingernails bight into the delicate skin of her palms.  
  
"Then come back."  
  
"I can not."  
  
"Can not, or will not?" he never rises his voice, keeping it at a calm level. "I think... I think that you are scared."  
  
"I am not scared." The words sound unconvincing to her own ears, and she can tell by his expression that he does not believe her.  
  
"Then come back with me." He extends a hand, waiting for her to take it. A whirl of thoughts and emotions assault her. Images of Chiana and D'Argo, of John and Aeryn, of Pilot and of Rygel... and of her and Stark. It will be hard, she knows this, but D'Argo is not the only one who cares for her on Moya. In their own way, the entire crew is a family. A family that she is a part of now, whether she likes it or not. Slowly, she places her hand in Stark's, and lets him pull her to her feet. She is going back to her family.  
  
=End=  
  
A/N2: I like reviews. Please don't kill me if it was awful, but flames *will* be used to toast marshmallows.  
  
*Thought* 


End file.
